No quiero ser tu amigo
by raquikou
Summary: una melodia expresa mi mas profundo dolor, amarte tanto hasta sentir perder la razon, pero tus labios no me pertenecen ahora me pregunto si es lo mejor alejarme de ti S/S el Sentir de Seiya al no poder tenerla...completa
1. juro

**No quiero ser tu amigo SxS**

Todas las canciones cuentan una historia, ahora unas cuantas letras se unen para realizar este breve fic de amor, un amor no correspondido, ¿Cuántas veces?, nos hemos soprendido cantando una dulce melodia, imaginando que no es asi como termina que otra cancion mas bien podria completar a la primera, bien de eso se trata esta historia, formada por 5 hermosas melodias, que espero sean de su agrado…

* * *

**Juro Seiya Kou x serena Tsukino Edgar Oceransky**

Sopla el viento, cada vez mas frio, en mi cuarto vacio contemplo entre las sombras las cajas amontonadas en el rincón mas lejano una foto arrugada, aun resbalan lagrimas por mis mejillas, es una amarga noche, a media luz me encuentro trabajosamente pienso en lo de hoy, en esta mañana amarga de pesadilla y de dolor tanto...tanto dolor

_Juro que no vuelvo a hablar del tema,_

_Por que aunque lo quiera todo termino,_

_Cada quien mañana pegara la vuelta,_

_Hacia su destino sin decir adiós,_

Días antes había sentido tu distanciamiento, mas me rehusaba a pensar que esto estaría pasando, tus hermosos ojos le brindaban calma a mi alma eso era lo único que realmente me importaba, la maravillosa sensación de tenerte a mi lado, la calidez de tu mano, tu tibio cuerpo, tu hermoso rostro recargado en mi hombro, ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado? desde que entraste a mi vida te convertiste en mi delirio.

Pero es verdad, no me pertenecen tus labios y tarde o temprano este momento ocurriría partirás con el, no puedo ser tan egoísta, ¿egoísta?, ¿puede ser egoísta el amarte de esta manera?, mas bien no lo es, no puedo callar mis sentimientos, pero tampoco soy capaz de decirte cuanto me dañan tus palabras me dices que te iras con el, mientras aquella deslumbrante sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro y siento deseos de estrecharte entre mis brazos luces tan hermosa, como siempre, pero esas palabras destrozan mis sueños y la esperanza que guardaba en mi va agonizando con cada palabra tuya.

Seiya Kou se deja caer en aquel viejo sofá, mientras coloca sus manos en su cabeza, tratando de ahogar aquellos pensamientos, aquellos recuerdos, al lado de la mujer que más a amado, pero a la que jamás le ha confesado sus más profundos sentimientos, el manto de estrellas cubre la noche, las horas transcurren en el reloj

-esta decidió saldré de tu vida mi dulce, mi dulce bombón

_Juro que no vuelves a escuchar mi voz,_

_No importa que estalle todo mi interior aunque_

_Yo no entienda ya esta situación,_

_Esta historia acaba por que nunca comenzó..._

**

* * *

**

_sk_

en aquella habitación las luces permanecen encendidas, Serena Tsukino, sonríe frente al espejo, mas aquella sonrisa no le convence por completo, después de todo; Había esperado tanto ese momento, Darien Chiba había regresado tras un año, un largo y doloroso año, su viaje por motivos de estudios.

Pero realmente no fue tan doloroso, sonríe de nuevo al recordar a aquel pelinegro, que se encargo de animarla en todo momento—si que pasamos buenos momentos juntos—y la sonrisa desaparece del rostro de la rubia.

Extrañare, salir con Seiya, correr por el bosque como un par de niños pequeños, sus bromas pesadas, sus caras sus gestos—Serena desvía la mirada del espejo sus ojos han comenzado a cristalizarse—todo estará bien ahora, el hombre que amo, al que he esperado este tiempo, ha regresado por mi, partiremos juntos, y seré feliz...muy feliz—susurra para si, mientras apaga la luz.

Abraza una almohada—Así será, y esta sensación de vacio, desaparecerá por completo, sensación que me invadió, cuando le dije a Seiya la noticia, el solo me abrazo se dio la vuelta sonrió pero su sonrisa era distinta a todas las demás, y se alejo...de mi

¿De que hablas Serena son solo ideas tuyas todo estará bien?, todo estará bien, mañana hablare con el, y todo estará bien seguiremos en contacto...así será, sonríe

_**

* * *

**_

_sk_

_Te doy la espalda empiezo a andar pero no dejo de pensar,_

_Prendo un recuerdo para evaporar tu amor y mas se inflama el corazón,_

Es una fría mañana la ultima caja yace en el camión de la mudanza, aquel pelinegro se esfuerza en sonreír, pero su rostro demuestra lo contrario.

Darien, creí que no volverías, cuantas veces aborrecí tu nombre sin conocer tu rostro, después de todo eres tu el dueño del corazón de mi dulce Bombón, regresaste, y me sorprendiste creí que tenia tiempo de sobra, tal vez ella podría corresponderme, mas no ha sido así, en algunas ocasiones sentí que podría besar aquellos rosados labios, pero temí su rechazo, ahora en unos días ustedes dos partirán y harán vida. Así debe ser, es lo que ella ha estado esperando, y yo partiré es mejor así

_Juro que no vuelves a mirar mi cara mis manos hurgando por tu pantalón,_

_No voy a causarte más de dos problemas si es que alguna vez escuchas mi canción_

_Juro que no vuelves a escuchar mi voz,_

_No importa que estalle todo mi interior aunque,_

_Yo no entienda ya esta situación_

_Esta historia acaba por que nunca comenzó._

**

* * *

**

_sk_

Serena yace a unas calles de la casa de Seiya, espero a que amaneciera para ir a buscarle con cualquier pretexto, solo deseaba verle de nuevo, aquella sensación de vacio, no le permitía sentirse en paz, había algo raro en Seiya, no podría ser mi imaginación, debo hablar con el quizá esta pasando por un problema pero que egoísta soy, debí preguntarle primero como estaba antes de contarle todo...se repite mientras apresura el paso

Toca constantemente el timbre mas nadie atiende al sonido insistente de este, Serena opta entonces por girar la manecilla de la puerta, esta cede sin ningún problema,

¿Que extraño?, dejo la puerta abierta...pero que descuida...

De los ojos de Serena resbalan lagrimas, aquel vacio se hace mas inmenso, quizá por que aquel departamento yace completamente deshabitado, el tiempo transcurre, la rubia permanece incrédula en aquel departamento, solo papeles en el suelo y en un rincón una foto arrugada, una foto de ella y de Seiya Kou

¿Pero que ha ocurrido?...

**

* * *

**

_sk_

_Te doy la espalda empiezo a andar pero no dejo de pensar,_

_Prendo un recuerdo para evaporar tu amor_

_Y más se inflama el corazón,_

Es lo correcto, desaparecer de su vida así, lo siento mucho bombón no soportaría verte con él, el simple hecho de saber que ahora estas con él, me destroza como no tienes idea, después de todo solo soy para ti un amigo, al que olvidaras, con un poco de tiempo.

_Juro que no vuelvo a hablar del tema_

_Por que aunque no quiera todo termino..._

**

* * *

**

nota

Este es el primer capitulo una hermosa melodia del trovador Edgar oceransky aquí les dejo la letra de la misma espero que halla sido de su agrado, a las personas que ya me conocen puesto que han leido mis anteriores fics, decidi subir este breve espero lo acepten como una disculpa, por mi tardanza en actualizar, la otra historia esta en proceso y pienso recompensarles por el tiempo perdido, espero esta historia sirva como una gran y enorme disculpa, ya esta terminado este fic, mientras actualizo el otro prometo publicar por completo este, y actualizar el anterior lo mas pronto posible de antemano gracias por su atencion con amor Raqui kou mis mejores deseos

**JURO**

**Edgar Oceransky**

Si existiera un Dios preferiría que fuera mujer,

Y así hablarle de tu y de ti y que me aconsejara,

Preferiría que fuera mujer y que fuera mi amiga

Y que su sexo no fuera barrera si no pretexto,

Que fuera mujer y amiga de aquellas

Que dan la vida cada vez que lo solicitas,

Que fuera mujer y amiga

Para que me escuchara y me consolara

Y cerrara mis heridas,

Si existiera un Dios en definitiva

Me gustaría que fuera como tu

Aunque entonces

¿Yo que haría?

Juro que no vuelvo a hablar del tema,

Por que aunque lo quiera todo termino,

Cada quien mañana pegara la vuelta,

Hacia su destino sin decir adiós,

Juro que no vuelves a escuchar mi voz

No importa que estalle todo mi interior

Aunque yo no entienda ya esta situación

Esta historia acaba por que nunca comenzó

Te doy la espalda empiezo a andar

Pero no dejo de pensar,

Prendo un recuerdo para evaporar tu amor

Y más se inflama el corazón,

Juro que no vuelves a mirar mi cara

Mis manos hurgando por tu pantalón

No voy a causarte más de dos problemas

Si es que alguna vez escuchas mi canción

Juro que no vuelves a escuchar mi voz

No importa que estalle todo mi interior

Aunque yo no entienda ya esta situación

Esta historia acaba por que nunca comenzó

Te doy la espalda empiezo a andar

Pero no dejo de pensar,

Prendo un recuerdo para evaporar tu amor

Y más se inflama el corazón,

Juro que no vuelvo a hablar del tema

Por que aunque no quiera todo termino

si tarde en actualizar, les pido mil perdones, este año fue demasiado tragico, perdi personas importantes en mi vida, cai en un terrible depresion, como escribir nuevamente, cuando quiza una de las personas que me motivaron hacerlo ya esta mas en este mundo, en algun momento senti una profunda y dolorosa impotencia, como sea ya estamos aqui, sonrian y nunca pierdan la esperanza por que lo mas importante es vivir... bye


	2. no me pidas ser tu amigo

**_CAP2_**

**No me pidas ser tu amigo Fernando Delgadillo**

Tras destapar la última caja, echa un vistazo al que será su nuevo hogar, no es tan amplio como el anterior pero la ventana tiene una hermosa vista, han pasado apenas unas horas, se siente fatigado, pero mas desconsolado, duda, pero trata de convencerse que así es lo mejor, y aquella fatídica mañana vuelve a sus pensamientos

**

* * *

**

_Flash Back_

Serena luce tan radiante como siempre, han desayunado ya, juntos como es costumbre, no hace mucho que Seiya ha adquirido la costumbre de visitar a la rubia, para prepararle el desayuno, por su puesto, seria genial si ella lo visitase, pero la sola idea de que serena cocine para él, le aterra; Como es costumbre ya en ellos esa mañana recorrerán el parque, no se necesitan palabras, tener cerca a la rubia es mas que suficiente.

—¿Y bien?—detiene sus pasos frente a aquel lago, los zafiros del rubio se dirigen a Serena la cual a su vez también se detiene— ¿quieres decirme?, ¿o prefieres que sea yo quien lo adivine?

—La rubia sonríe mientras contempla a unos patos que juguetean en el agua—¿como es que sabes?, que tengo algo que decirte, ¿acaso me espías?-le mira con recelo por algunos instantes, y luego una sonrisa escapa de la rubia.

—no es que te espié, Bombón, sólo que te conozco lo suficiente, como para saber que algo ocurre-suspira, mientras contempla el cielo, es una hermosa mañana, el ambiente es agradable, como todas aquellas en las que ha buscado el momento ideal, para confesarle por fin sus sentimientos—((te conozco muy bien mi dulce bombón, cada gesto, cada mueca, las conservo en mi corazón, amo cuando sonríes, cuando estas confundida, cuando sueles ser ingenua y no entiendes lo que trato de decirte, todo en ti lo amo, como quisiera decírtelo pero siempre que lo intento, aparece él, él fantasma de Darien chiba)))—y por eso no me atrevo...—suspira

—¿No te atreves a qué?—dice intrigada la rubia, mientras Seiya se sonroja, y esta se acerca alzando una ceja confundida—¿De qué hablas?—Seiya desvía la mirada sonrojado—ahora quién es él que no dice las cosas—refunfuña la rubia mientras este sonríe, apenado y la rubia le pica las costillas—anda dime...

—Eso es trampa—responde él—me desvías la conversación—trata de disimular su repentino nerviosismo—será mejor que me digas tu primero ¿que sucede? y después, yo te diré de que hablaba ¿qué te parece?

En el rostro de la rubia se dibuja una enorme sonrisa, eso es lo que ama Seiya—muy bien te diré—suspira, no esta segura de decirle aún, pero tarde o temprano deberá contárselo, toma aire, y se esfuerza por dibujar la mejor de las sonrisas—Darien, regreso—murmura mientras vuelve la mirada lentamente al pelinegro el cual ha dejado ya de sonreír—Dice que en unos días partirá de nuevo.

Aun no logra comprender aquella primera frase—Darien regreso—aquellas palabras no deberían de reunirse en una sola oración, pero ahí están ya, y por si fuera poco, la rubia remata diciéndole—Dice que ha regresado tan sólo por mí, como sabes estamos comprometidos y bueno...

_Buscas en mi un amigo que agá un poco por que alcances lo que anhelas,_

_Un amigo seria yo si te apoyara contra todo lo demás,_

_A un amigo tu dicha le haría feliz aunque esta te llevara lejos_

_Y te fueras mas allá de donde yo te habría podido acompañar._

Seiya Kou toma asiento en la primera banca que encuentra, la sonrisa se ha borrado por completo de su rostro, Serena aun sonríe—es una excelente noticia ¿no lo crees?—dice tratando de sonar entusiasmada—toma asiento al lado del pelinegro—a decir verdad pensé que no volvería, lo sabes, me sentía muy insegura, por que ya casi no me llamaba, me tomo por sorpresa su llamada ayer, aun no hablamos bien del todo mañana saldré con él, es muy extraño todo esto, pero me siento feliz, después de todo regreso, !Darien regreso por mi!

Serena recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Seiya el cual permanece en silencio, tratando de asimilar todas aquellas palabras que son cuchilladas para él— ¿me acompañaras?, quisiera presentártelo, sabes le he hablado de ti, sabe que somos muy buenos amigos...

Seiya se levanta de la banca, como si aquellas palabras fuesen fuego intenso que le quemase por dentro, solo quiere alejarse, el solo roce de Serena le destroza el alma !él ha regresado! para llevársela para alejarla para siempre de su lado.

Se esfuerza en sonreír esquiva la mirada de la rubia—me alegro por ti, apuesto que le ira muy bien a ambos—dice entre cortadamente, mientras le abraza, un abrazo fugaz, no puede ocultar aquel dolor—recordé que tengo que ver a Yaten—miente, debo irme murmura.

_No me pidas ser tu amigo_

_Por que hay cosas en mí que este día no entiendo,_

_Por ejemplo que no puedo ser ese alguien_

_Que piensa en la comprensión_

_Y esta solo me daría tranquilidad si a la vez tú me comprendieras,_

_Esta tarde que me hace abrazarte fuerte_

_Cuando me dices adiós._

Serena le mira desconcertada—espera a donde vas—solo son pretextos para no decirme—frunce el ceño molesta—Seiya se ha alejado ya varios pasos de esta—!Seiya Kou no dejare que te marches hasta que me digas!...—amenaza la rubia

_Un amigo te diría que todo marcha,_

_Mientras se muerde los labios y por ti_

_No extrañaría cada fin de año,_

_Los días en que no volverás_

ya no tiene sentido decirlo—piensa, la contempla, y aquel dolor comienza a invadirle, pareciera que fue ayer cuando te encontré en este mismo parque, ¿como fue que empezamos a charlar?, si es verdad llorabas en silencio, mientras trataba de concentrarme en mi lectura, por algún motivo coincidimos en la misma banca misma en la que ahora me dices que te marcharas, la causa de tu llanto él, Darien chiba, te conté algunos chistes sonreíste, y en ese momento, me propuse ser parte de ti...

_Un amigo dejaría de hablar de cosas_

_Que sabe que te harán falta,_

_Para hablarte de lo que hay más adelante_

_Aunque yo me quede atrás_

El solo te lastimo, aun recuerdo las tantas veces que te refugiaste entre mis brazos, y ahora se da el lujo de llamarte, y tan sólo con una llamada me ha demostrado a quien le pertenece tu corazón, de nada sirven las tantas tardes que conmigo pasaste, las sonrisas los abrazos, los momentos en que sentí, que tu vida era mía, como mi vida es de ti, de nada sirve por que ahora él te alejara de mi, ha venido a demostrarme que tú le perteneces y yo nada puedo hacer mas que dejarte ir.

_Se que siempre fui el contigo que tuviste a cada instante de tu vida,_

_Ese alguien que lo daba todo sin pedirte ni siquiera la verdad,_

_Siempre tuviste ese cómplice que vino sin que necesitaras_

_Por que concebí el mundo desde tus ojos y ellos me querían mirar._

Te lo diré después—sonríe, debo irme, suspira, la rubia le mira confundida

—¿seguro?

—si—responde él indeciso—nos veremos después bombón...

Ella sonríe, confundida, vuelve su mirada al parque, todo estará bien—suspira, mientras Seiya se aleja se pierde entre la gente

**

* * *

**

_fin de flash back_

Por ultimo patea aquella caja vacía como si con ello aquellos recuerdos se esfumaran, quisiera haber tenido el valor de terminar el primero la frase, pero en nada cambiaria después de todo el sólo es un muy querido amigo para ella.

Es mejor así, un final corto, sin un adiós, no resistiría que me dijera solo quiero ser tu amiga, ella se marchara, y me olvidara, y yo comenzare de nuevo...

_No me pidas ser tu amigo_

_Cuando me dejas saber que ya te marchas_

_No soy tan civilizado para comprender_

_Sabiendo que te vas_

Me acostumbrare a esta soledad, no resistiré verte con él, te perdí, !no!...nunca te tuve, no puedo ser tu amigo, cuando mi corazón me grita lo contrario, Bombón es mejor que no lo sepas nunca.

_Para ti seré aquel que hoy lo pierde todo_

_Por que no supo escucharte_

_Y para mi sólo seré un extraño en paz_

_Que nunca te dejo de amar_

Aquella tarde es gris, fría, aquel sentimiento pareciera ha llegado para quedarse, algún día el dolor será menos, se pregunta en silencio, aunque no tiene mas aquella fotografía, será difícil borrar su imagen de su mente

_Y para mi sólo seré un extraño en paz_

_Que nunca te dejo de amar..._

_**

* * *

**_

nota

Como les prometi aqui esta ya el segundo capitulo una hermosa melodia qu me parecio perfecta para Seiya Kou

Espero que sea de su agrado por su atencion mil gracias

_**No me pidas ser tu Amigo Fernando delgadillo**_

"esta canción la quiero dedicar a todos aquellos que prefieran,

Los finales inmediatos y misericordiosos, antes que las amistades

Largas y mal intencionadas"

Buscas en mi un amigo que agá un poco por que alcances lo que anhelas,

Un amigo seria yo si te apoyara contra todo lo demás,

A un amigo tu dicha le haría feliz aunque esta te llevara lejos

Y te fueras mas allá de donde yo te habría podido acompañar.

No me pidas ser tu amigo

Por que hay cosas en mí que este día no entiendo,

Por ejemplo que no puedo ser ese alguien

Que piensa en la comprensión

Y esta solo me daría tranquilidad

Si a la vez tú me comprendieras,

Esta tarde que me hace abrazarte fuerte

Cuando me dices adiós.

Un amigo te diría que todo marcha,

Mientras se muerde los labios y por ti

No extrañaría cada fin de año,

Los días en que no volverás

Se que siempre fui el contigo

Que tuviste a cada instante de tu vida,

Alguien que lo daba todo sin pedirte

Ni siquiera la verdad,

Siempre tuviste ese cómplice

Que vino sin que necesitaras

Por que concebí el mundo desde tus ojos

Y ellos me querían mirar.

No me pidas ser tu amigo

Cuando me dejas saber que ya te marchas

No soy tan civilizado para comprender sabiendo que te vas

Para ti seré aquel que hoy lo pierde todo

Por que no supo escucharte

Y para mi solo seré un extraño en paz

Que nunca te dejo de amar

Y para mi solo seré un extraño en paz

Que nunca te dejo de amar...

con amor raqui kou


	3. inmensa soledad

**_cap3_**

**Inmensa soledad Edgar Oceransky**

**Seiya x serena...**

Aquella rubia detiene sus pasos frente a una banca de metal en el centro de un parque solitario, las personas pasan a distancia apresurando su andar mientras las gotas de lluvia van arreciando y los cabellos de esta comienzan a colgar en su espalda escurriendo pequeñas gotas de agua, pero a ella parece no importarle permanece inmóvil frente aquella banca mientras concentra su mirada en esta, mientras trata de reconstruir lo sucedido en sus pensamientos, aquella foto se desliza de sus manos cayendo sobre la banca, al mismo tiempo que la rubia vencida se deja caer en la misma.

En ¿donde estas Seiya?, ¿por que te has ido así?, solloza, esta completamente empapada, mas pareciera no importarle, ahora comienzo a sentirme completamente sola, murmura.

**

* * *

**

_Flash back_

Hace frio, o ¿es acaso esta sensación de vacio?, ¿soledad, incertidumbre?, ¿acaso así se siente cuando tienes el corazón partido?, !jamás! había tenido que lidear con este tipo de sentimientos mas ahora pareciera que debo aprender a vivir con ellos, dos meses con esta incertidumbre todo el tiempo preguntándome ¿que pasa con él?

Al lado de la rubia yace un pelinegro, el cual da vuelta a la hoja de aquel libro, las lágrimas de la rubia resbalan hasta sus rodillas, los sollozos de la rubia llegan hasta sus oídos, el pelinegro desvía la mirada; Por más que se esfuerza la rubia no consigue detener el llanto.

Ante los cristalinos ojos de la rubia, aparece un pañuelo. Serena levanta la mirada para encontrarse con un par de maravillosos zafiros y una encantadora sonrisa—aquí tiene señorita—ella titubea, la sonrisa de el es reconfortante—oh, yo...—murmura sonrojada—el sonríe nuevamente—no tiene por que avergonzarse, a todos nos sucede—suspira el pelinegro—lo importante es desahogarse—Serena sonríe tímidamente mientras asienta con la cabeza—¿Vives cerca de aquí?—pregunta la rubia ya mas tranquila

El pelinegro deja a un lado su libro, se recarga en la banca, y se vuelve a esta, en verdad es una chica muy hermosa piensa—la verdad tiene poco que me mude a este sitio solía vivir con mis hermanos, pero sabes, me ahuyentaban a las chicas—bromea

Serena sonríe—tal vez, eso dices tu, quizá algo debiste hacerles

Seiya se sonroja—por supuesto que no, soy todo un caballero—responde animado

De alguna manera se desarrolla una conversación amena entre ambos, tan amena que la rubia ha olvidado, por completo el motivo de su llanto, aquellos temores e inseguridades se esfumaron.

—bueno debo irme—se despide el pelinegro tras mirar el reloj—¿por cierto?, aun no conozco su nombre—sonríe a la rubia.

—me llamo serena Tsukino y ¿puedo pedirte un favor?—hermoso nombre piensa el tras contemplarla si al principio le pareció hermosa ahora que le miraba sonreír aquella rubia cautivaba su corazón—¿que favor?—dice desconcertado aquel pelinegro

—podrías hablarme de tu, me haces sentir extraña hablándome de usted—sonríe

—por su puesto—responde el—ha sido un placer conocerte, hasta pronto, juguetea con el cabello de la rubia—bombón

—oye...-sonríe ella, mientras lo ve alejarse

—sucede que bombón es mas fácil de recordar, es dulce como tú—dice y se da la vuelta

**

* * *

**

_fin de flash back_

Desde que entraste a mi vida, alegraste mis días y hoy desapareces sin decirme nada más.

Ha obscurecido ya; abre la puerta apesumbrada, revisa los mensajes en su contestador, aun nada de Seiya-¿en donde esta esa inmensa felicidad?

Una noche como todas las demás pero no logra concebir el sueño, ¿y que hay de Darien?

—¿quien piensa en Darien en un momento así?, cuando Seiya se ha marchado sin decirme nada—susurra mientras lagrimas escapan de su rostro—ya hablare con Darien después.

_Abres la ventana_

_Hoy por la mañana_

_No has podido descansar,_

_Tomas la paloma_

_Le atas a la pata un mensaje corto_

_Sin saber si llegara,_

Marca nuevamente aquel numero, de nuevo el buzón—Es inútil, no responderá-se dice a si misma, revisa su correo, tal vez se ha presentado una emergencia, quizá como aquella vez que tuvo que irse un fin de semana por que Taiki se había lastimado un brazo al caerse de las escaleras y Seiya partió sin previo aviso, aunque dejo varios mensajes y después se comunico con ella—quizá sea igual ahora, no tardara en llamarme, es extraño que halla partido justo cuando quería presentarle a Darien—suspira

Pero la bandeja continua igual

"no hay mensajes nuevo"

Enciende el celular, nada, ninguna noticia de Seiya Kou-¿debería marcarle a Yaten?

**

* * *

**

_sk_

_Abro la ventana_

_Llega una paloma_

_Y un mensaje sin firmar,_

Seiya Kou, despierta mas apesumbrada que nunca es un nuevo día, es fácil para el cambiar de vivienda, después de todo económicamente se encuentra en una muy buena posición, la disquera que esta a su administración le da muy buenas ganancias, claro después de su retiro de el grupo three lights no había pensado más en dedicarse a la música, al menos no en los medios, estaba cansado de la fama y la farándula, una vida tranquila es lo que se había propuesto para sí, por eso había decidido retirarse.

Y por esa misma razón Serena Tsukino era tan especial para él, no faltaban las chicas que recordasen a Seiya Kou, y corrieran eufóricas por un autógrafo, sin embargo, Serena Tsukino conversaba con él amenamente sin hacer alusión a la famosa integración y ese era uno de los principales motivos por los cuales Seiya adoraba estar a su lado

Esa mañana todo era diferente, el departamento, los vecinos, adiós tranquilidad-quizá un poco del ajetreo diario, me ayuden a olvidarla-suspiro, en su puerta habían ya varios sobres de admiradoras, Seiya Kou era muy bien conocido.

Recogió aquellos sobres, se vio tentado a llamar a Serena—estará preocupada?, es posible que aun no halla notado que me marche—pensó, tras llamar a su representante y anunciar su regreso a los medios, Seiya Kou tomo su celular y lo encendió, inmediatamente el tono de mensajes sonó una y otra vez el remitente era conocido "serena Bombón"

Seiya sintió que el corazón se le desprendía del pecho—abrió el primer mensaje

_"Seiya, fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero no te encontré, ¿sucedió algo?, no encontré nada por favor dime que estas bien"_

El segundo mensaje decía

_"Seiya estaré en el parque, quiero presentarte a Darien"_

El tercero decía

_¿En donde estas?, por que no me respondes, comienzas a preocuparme_

El cuarto

_Seiya por favorrrrrrrrr dime que estas bien, por que te fuiste sin despedirte, Yaten, Taiki ¿están bien?, ¿volverás?_

Seiya toma el celular, saca el chip y lo avienta por la ventana, perdóname Serena, pero no, no puedo estar a tu lado, es demasiado doloroso para mí. Se dirige a su laptop la enciende, el fondo de su pantalla, una foto de Serena, amargas lagrimas escapan de su ser, abre su correo.

"_Seiya, espero tener noticias tuyas, ayer encontré una foto en tu departamento, no se, me siento mal, por que, pienso que algo malo ocurre y no se nada de ti, si lo se, solo desapareciste un día, pero no estaban tus cosas, nada, no se de ti, ¿a donde te fuiste?, no quieres saber de mi?...¿te hice algo malo?, dije algo que...Seiya ¿que pasa?:(_

_**No me dejes sola te pido**_

_**De donde estés me vengas a buscar,**_

No puedo perdonarme hacerte sufrir, pero tampoco puedo estar a tu lado, no me pidas que sea solo tu amigo, cuando yo, cuando tu lo eres todo para mí, si regreso ahora, estarás a mi lado, mientras besas sus labios mientras te veo partir al lado de él, y ¿quien es el?, un ladrón que me roba la felicidad, no, no es verdad, tu le perteneces a él, estará a tu lado y dejaras de sentirte mal o eso es lo que quiero pensar.

¿Que ago. Corro,

Vuelo salto,

Te salgo a buscar?,

Toma el teléfono tentado a llamar, después de todo el numero de ella lo conoce de memoria, tantas veces le marco, por cualquier pretexto, pero en esta ocasión, ¿que podría decirle?, solo espera un tono y corta la llamada.

_¿Que ago. Cierro la ventana y te empiezo a olvidar?,_

Toma de nuevo su laptop y escribe solo algunas líneas

_Bombón, discúlpame por irme sin avisar, salí de madrugada, estoy bien no te preocupes, me ausentare unos días, espero que estés bien, te deseo mucha suerte con tu novio, y en tu viaje, por si no te vuelvo a ver, solo deseo que sepas que te amo..._

Esa ultima oración escapo de sus pensamientos, y de nuevo la imagina, al lado del misterioso Darien Chiba, le imagina leyendo el mensaje riendo, y aquella frase desaparece sustituyéndola tan solo por un

_Te deseo lo mejor cuídate tu Amigo Seiya Kou_

tu amigo, tan solo eso, por siempre eso—dice tras enviar el mensaje, y cancela su cuenta de MSN, para no caer de nuevo, tentado por saber de ella—Hoy empiezo de nuevo sin ti

**

* * *

**

_sk_

Días sin recibir mas noticias de el, tan sólo un frio mensaje unas cuantas líneas y así, de la nada, desapareció de mi vida, de la misma manera, en la que el apareció, así de esa manera se ha marchado, ¿por que no puedo evitar ir al parque sentarme en aquella banca, y esperar que el aparezca para consolarme, bastaba con una sonrisa, bastaba con verle aparecer, ahora...¿que ago. Sin el?

_¿Que ago. Con la desesperación_

_De no encontrar la manera de llegar_

_A estar donde tu estas?_

Darien me ha llamado estos días, es curioso, no es lo mismo, no me siento emocionada, ¿que es este vacio?, esta extraña sensación de soledad?, no deseo irme así, juro que quiero saber de ti—solloza frente a la ventana.

**

* * *

**

_sk_

Un mes ha transcurrido, un mes sin volver a perderme, en tus intensos zafiros, sin saber de ti, sin escuchar tu voz, sin verte sonreír; Darien se ha marchado ya, hace unas semanas tomo un avión, desconcertado, le prometí alcanzarlo, a decir verdad ya no estoy segura de querer hacer vida con el; Ahora solo deseo saber de el, Seiya Kou ¿en donde estas?

Aquella melodía, suena a todo volumen, la conoce de memoria, es un nuevo éxito tan solo tiene 3 días de haber salido al aire y todo el mundo la traer, una letra muy triste por cierto, piensa mientras cruza la calle, en el puesto de periódicos la mujer repite nuevamente la canción mientras tararea con algo de nostalgia, Serena vuelve la mirada hacia aquella revista, el titular anuncia la reaparición del talentoso Seiya Kou, ahora como solista.

Los ojos de la rubia se llenan de la imagen del pelinegro, luce muy apuesto, y sonriente—Seiya Kou—suspira

Es muy apuesto—dice la mujer del puesto de periódicos—aquí dice que se había retirado de la música, por que buscaba un poco de paz y armonía, pero por motivos personales ha decidido regresar a los medios.

—Motivos personales—Serena, no recordaba que Seiya le mencionara algo sobre eso, a decir verdad le había escuchado tocar la guitarra, Seiya solía cantar para ella en raras ocasiones, y a la rubia le fascinaba escuchar su maravillosa voz, alguna vez menciono algo de three lights, sin embargo, Serena era demasiado distraída como para prestar atención, jamás se intereso por conocer mas del pasado del pelinegro.

Compro aquella revista y continuo su camino confusa, aquel vacio aumentaba día con día, tomo asiento en aquella banca una vez mas, hojeo aquella revista llena de fotos e información del Cantante-Yaten y Taiki también cantaban-suspiro, ahora ni siquiera Yaten respondía las llamadas de la rubia y que decir de Taiki, desapareció tiempo atrás al parecer se mudo a Francia o algo así escucho.

**

* * *

**

_sk_

Dos meses han transcurrido, y aun puedo ver tu rostro cada detalle, cada gesto tuyo grabado por siempre en mi corazón, no he pensado en volver, ¿de que manera lo haría?, seguramente ya no te encontraría, quizá ahora estas con el, y yo donde debo estar, pero no dejo de pensar, que debí decirlo, por absurdo que parezca quisiera verte, tan solo quisiera verte una vez mas.

El escenario luce deslumbrante, el auditorio en el que se presenta muestra los rostros sonrientes de cientos de chicas que se dieron cita para oírle cantar, y al fondo aquella enorme manta

**-Solo dime, por que te fuiste así de mi, Bombón"**

Aquella manta le toma por sorpresa— ¿es posible que ella este aquí?

_Ya me habían contado de extraños mensajes_

_Que llegaban desde allá,_

Serena forcejea con los hombres de seguridad—lo sentimos Señorita no esta permitido el uso de mantas dentro de este lugar—Serena se jalonea, aferrándose a la esperanza de que tan solo Seiya mirase su mensaje—ustedes no lo entienden debo hablar con el, Seiya debe saber que estoy aquí.

—lo sabemos, todas lo desean, le aseguro señorita que el lo sabrá—dice burlonamente uno de los hombres.

Solo parpadeo un segundo, y las chicas se amotinaron contra los hombres de seguridad, el mensaje desaparece de la misma forma repentina en el que apareció, las luces se apagan en medio de la confusión es hora de empezar el Show—Sera posible mi dulce bombón aquí...

Serena suspira tomando asiento en aquella oficina—lo siento—se disculpa la rubia—es solo que yo solo quería que el—solloza, jamás imagino que tendría tantos problemas para llegar a Seiya, antes bastaba una llamada, caminar algunas cuadras y Seiya siempre ahí estaba. Mira atraves de la ventana, la oficina de seguridad se encuentra en la parte superior de aquel auditorio desde ahí puede verle.

_Donde los humanos se mueren sentados,_

_Frente a una ventana con su inmensa soledad,_

Lagrimas resbalan por las mejillas de la rubia, ya no me interesa mas Darien, solo quisiera saber por que Seiya se alejo de mi vida, era tan feliz a su lado, era tan feliz cuando el estaba en mi vida, todo esto comenzó cuando le dije que Darien había vuelto, o quizá de la misma manera Seiya se marcharía, no quiero esto, quiero estar de nuevo como antes, quiero verlo una vez mas y decirle que no soporto que este lejos de mi, Seiya...

Ha terminado un concierto mas—aquel mensaje, habrá sido una visión, las luces se apagan el cantante se despide en medio del tumulto es imposible que pueda encontrar el rostro de la rubia, aun así, desearía poder verle una vez mas y saber que aquella manta es real, sin embargo, si así fuera ¿que cosa podría decirle?

_¿Que ago. Si es muy tarde?_

_¿Que ago. Si no se por donde puedo comenzar_

_Ya en su camerino, toma su celular, marca el número de la rubia, aquellos tonos se le hacen eternos..._

_Le ato a la paloma un mensaje corto sin saber si llegara,_

_¿Que ago. Corro, vuelo, salto te salgo a buscar?,_

Serena se retira de aquel lugar cansada vencida, no tiene caso es imposible llegar hasta el, murmura mientras escucha a varias chicas conversar de lo maravilloso que es Seiya Kou

—por su puesto que me miroooo—grita aquella chica-podría jurar que me sonrió-

—el solía sonreír para mi—Suspira—quizá lo mejor sea seguir adelante, Darien esta esperándome y yo no me explico por que estoy aquí buscando a Seiya

_¿Que hago cierro la ventana y te empiezo a olvidar?_

_¿Que ago. Con la desesperación de no encontrar la manera de llegar a estar donde tu estas?_

Apaga su celular; no desea hablar con nadie solo desea volver a casa y olvidar

Seiya marca aquel número su mirada fija en la pantalla del celular

_¿Que ago. Con la desesperación de no encontrar la manera de llegar a estar donde tu estas? ¿Que hago con la sensación de inmensa soledad?_

_**

* * *

**_

nota

he aqui lel tercer capitulo pensaba subir toda la historia pero mi bateria agoniza asi que prometo actualizar mañana mismo si la luz no me falla hasta pronto mis mejores deseos raqui Kou


	4. somos el uno para el otro

_**_cap4_**_

**El uno para el otro Ernesto D'alessio **

Serena apaga su celular, su mirada se concentra en el protector de pantalla, en esta una fotografía en la que puede verse al pelinegro sonriente abrazándole mientras el viento enreda sus dorados cabellos, en aquella gloriosa tarde, en la que ambos aburridos terminaron por coincidir en el parque, la rubia le sonrió como siempre y este decidió llevarle al zoológico le encantaba estar acompañada por aquel apuesto pelinegro, hasta ese momento Serena jamás había reparado en el hecho de que Seiya fuese sumamente apuesto—ahora que lo pienso, siempre has sido popular con las chicas—soltó la rubia mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la mejilla del pelinegro como si realmente pudiera acariciarle.

—no importaba el lugar en el que nos encontráramos las chicas siempre desviaban sus miradas hacia ti, y tu siempre sonreías, y me tomabas de la mano, simulando que éramos pareja, siempre terminaba sonrojándome y tu besabas mi mejilla, y me murmurabas al oído—no estés celosa bombón yo solo tengo ojos para ti—después sonreías y continuábamos nuestros caminos.

_Ahora que lo pienso no se que sucedió,_

_Siempre hemos sido amigos, ¿que fue lo que cambio?_

_De un inocente beso nació por ti el amor,_

_Me enamore de tu sonrisa y tu forma de mirar_

Aquel Celular vibro en sus manos, haciendo que la rubia diera un salto tremendo, el número era desconocido, titubeo unos momentos.

—Hola—mas no recibió respuesta, la llamada había terminado—¿Quién pudo haber sido?—estaba segura que no podría tratarse de Darien, cuando el solía marcarle le aparecía en la pantalla número privado—¿ podría ser Seiya?—pensó ilusionada—¿Por qué razón me marcaria? Hace mucho que su número esta inactivo, y que decir de la cuenta del MSN parece que no desea saber nada de mi—soltó con un dejo de tristeza—quizá no sea nada, o quizá deba devolver la llamada, ¿pero si lo hiciera?, ¿Qué cosa diré?, ¿perdone usted me llamo, ¿Quién es?—la voz de aquellas chicas a su alrededor había terminado por esfumarse yacía sola delante de aquel auditorio, y un intenso frio se apoderaba de su cuerpo—será mejor que regrese a casa.

**_

* * *

_**

**sk**

¿Como puedes ser tan cobarde ?—se recrimino aquel pelinegro tras cortar la breve llamada, la sola voz de la rubia le había descontrolado por completo. No era fácil que Seiya Kou se sintiera nervioso, sin embargo, desde que la conoció, le era mas complicado expresar sus sentimientos intento tantas veces hacerlo pero siempre algo se interponía, una llamada, una persona que interrumpiese, o el…Darien.

Bombón, solía recordarlo en momentos así, cuando la atmosfera era romántica, cuando alguien pasaba con un ramo de flores o aquella ocasión en la que Seiya canto una canción para ella, pensó que esa será la forma ideal de decirle lo que sentía con una bella canción, y la rubia termino conmovida, entre lagrimas el se acerco para abrazarle y ella susurro entre sollozos ahogados—!Extraño tanto a Darien!.

_Y cuando tu me llamas y_

_Me cuentas sobre el_

_Te escucho como siempre_

_Así doliéndome_

Claro que eso le desanimo, quizá sea por eso que nunca mas trato de cantar para ella, y aunque de un tiempo a la fecha le mencionaba cada vez menos, el fantasma de Darien Chiba permanecía presente en cada momento—Es una lucha en vano—se dijo el pelinegro tras apagar las luces de aquel camerino.

Cruza aquel solitario pasillo, observa a los hombres de seguridad, uno de ellos sostiene una manta en sus manos—!Bombón!—sonríe

_Pero algo esta creciendo aquí en mi corazón_

_La gran necesidad de hacerte mía,_

_Y es que tu y yo_

_Somos el uno para el otro_

* * *

**_sk_**

¿Alguna vez has sentido?, que debes hacer algo, en ese preciso momento, oh si no todo se ira al olvido, una sensación de temor, si, temor a perder algo, alguien, esa persona, y debes hacerlo, no estas segura de que pero debes tratar, salir corriendo y gritar, ¿Qué?. Aun no lo se, ese grito ahogado, ese sentimiento que has escondido en el fondo de tu ser, por temor a no ser correspondido, ese sentimiento que disfrazas de amistad, de cualquier cosa con tal de no reconocer que te has enamorado.

Simplemente por que sientes que el no podrá corresponderte, y entonces lo niegas en lo mas profundo de tu ser, pero que hay cuando esa persona se aleja de ti, cuando sientes que no le tendrás ni como amigo, no estará mas a tu lado, su sonrisa cálida se pierde con el alba y quizá piensas en que debiste tratar, en que debes hacer algo, hacer esa loca llamada y esperar que sea el, aquel numero desconocido y decirle en medio de tanto sentimiento decirle…¿Qué?

¡Oh realmente no lo se!, pero algo debe ocurrir por que así es como me siento ahora, por que ya no se que sigue en todo esto, en este momento no se que siento solo deseo que sea él por que debo admitirlo desde que se fue de mi vida no he dejado de pensarlo —solloza tras hacer a un lado aquella almohada la cual abrazaba instantes antes.

—pues deja de pensarlo tanto y hazlo, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?, si no es Seiya será alguien mas, y punto el ya se ha marchado de tu vida no tienes nada que perder, en cambio si se tratase de el, quizá podrían hablar no se, quizá el espera que le marques—la voz de Mina se perdía en aquella enorme habitación.

Serena seco sus lagrimas—es verdad, lo hare—murmuro

—¡suerte amiga! Ahora te dejo antes de que te arrepientas—y la voz de esta se perdió por completo

Es verdad que es lo peor que podría ocurrir, contempla aquel numero desconocido—como quisiera que se tratara de Seiya, es curioso ahora ruego por que sea el, cuando solía tenerle a mi lado, cuando el solía cantar para mi, y yo siempre arruinaba todo hablando de el, de Darien, y ahora; Creo que no deseo saber mas de Darien, la verdad es que he sido una tonta queriendo convencerme a mi misma de amar a Darien cuando hace mucho tiempo que el ha dejado de ser la persona mas importante para mí tal vez es por que pienso que lo ideal seria que el y yo nos casáramos como decían las chicas cuando cursábamos la preparatoria era un lindo sueño.

Pero todo aquello se esfumo, solo es un vano intento por conservar aquellos recuerdos, nuestra relación se enfrió, se convirtió en una rutina, monótona y aburrida, y después vino la separación el se fue de viaje, y las chicas comenzaron a hacer sus vidas, sentí que me quedaba sola hundida entre recuerdos, en el olvido.

Claro que seguimos en contacto pero tarde o temprano esto tenia que suceder quise aferrarme a los recuerdos, y Seiya apareció en mi vida, y deje de recordar, y comenzó a vivir cada día, una nueva aventura, cada día mejor que el anterior.

Simplemente Seiya desvaneció los recuerdos en cierto momento ansiaba que Seiya me dijese algo mas, que quizá no era producto de mi imaginación, pero eso no sucedió, y Darien volvió, me pareció buena idea volver con Darien, después de todo a las chicas no les sorprendería que me casara con el, irnos lejos como lo habíamos soñado, solo que jamás pensé que Seiya se marcharía, que tonta soy, claro yo quería que el siempre estuviera presente para mi, pero yo nunca lo he estado para el.

_Si tus no estas yo ya no puedo respirar _

_Y es que no vez que tu eres_

_Para mi lo he leído en tu mirada_

_Y esta escrito así aquí en mi corazón._

Seiya siempre ha sido atento y cariñoso conmigo, pero que va este miedo al dolor, a decir verdad no estaba segura de volver con Darien, solo que pensé que si Seiya conocía a alguien mas no soportaría verle con esa persona y quizá lo mejor era irme lejos.

Huir de este sentimiento que no podría ser, pero ahora es este sentimiento el que me ha traído hasta aquí, no quiero estar lejos de Seiya.

_**_sk_**_

Ahora Seiya sostiene en sus manos aquella manta, así que era real, Serena estuvo aquí

**Solo dime, por que te fuiste así de mi, Bombón"**

El celular de Seiya suena insistentemente, pero el no tiene prisa por atenderlo después de todo, su amada Bombón estuvo ahí, fue a verle, realmente aquello le emociona-no esta con el y si lo estuviera ha venido a buscarme y esta manta es la prueba de ello-siente deseos de saltar de alegría, sin duda es como si le devolviesen el alma al cuerpo.

No escucha los tonos del celular, ni las insistentes preguntas de aquella reportera que se ha tomado la molestia de esperarle a la salida, ni el tumulto de las varias chicas que aun guardaban la esperanza de verle salir y que se encuentran abarrotando su automóvil.

Lo primero que hare será llamarle—se dijo así mismo tras abordar el vehículo y alejarse de aquel sitio

**-sk-**

Se ha dado por vencida, nadie responde la llamada—tal vez sea el y quizá no quiera saber mas de mi, ¿Qué otra explicación puede haber?, después de todo lo único que dijo fue que tuvo que salir y ya no supe mas de el tal vez debo aceptar que el se aleje así de mi.

Quizá deba respetar su decisión, después de todo he sido yo quien primero quise salir de su vida sin consultar lo que el podría sentir, no debería de sentir mal, cuando quien comenzó fui yo.

_Estas en tu derecho lo mismo siento yo_

_Difícil sentimiento el juego del amor_

_Y tengo mucho miedo pero no puedo más_

_Tendré que exigirle verdad al corazón_

_Y es que tú y yo somos el uno para el otro_

_Si tus no estas yo ya no puedo respirar_

_Lo leo en tu mirada y esta escrito así_

Marca una vez mas sintiendo que el corazón le escapa del pecho, los tonos le parecen eternos-solo una vez mas…—susurra

**-sk-**

Demasiada insistencia— dice con fastidio aquel pelinegro— ¿quien rayos podrá ser? —por fin se digna a tomar el celular, en la pantalla aquel numero.

Los zafiros del pelinegro le contemplan, la expresión en su rostro delata desconcierto pero a la vez una inmensa alegría—debió quedarse registrado mi numero al marcarle hace rato.

_Y es que tú y yo somos el uno para el otro_

_Y es que no vez que tu eres para mi_

_Lo he leído en tu mirada y esta escrito_

_Así aquí en mi corazón._

* * *

**-nota-**

De esta manera termina el penultimo capitulo, por su atencion muchisimas gracias

espero que tengan un lindo dia.

**Somos el uno para el otro Ernesto D'alessio**

_Ahora que lo pienso no se que sucedió,_

_Siempre hemos sido amigos, ¿que fue lo que cambio?_

_De un inocente beso nació por ti el amor,_

_Me enamore de tu sonrisa y tu forma de mirar_

_Y cuando tu me llamas y_

_Me cuentas sobre el_

_Te escucho como siempre_

_Así doliéndome_

_Pero algo esta creciendo aquí en mi corazón_

_La gran necesidad de hacerte mía,_

_Y es que tu y yo_

_Somos el uno para el otro_

_Tu no estas yo ya no puedo respirar _

_Y es que no vez que tu eres_

_Para mi lo he leído en tu mirada_

_Y esta escrito así aquí en mi corazón._

Estas en tu derecho lo mismo siento yo

Difícil sentimiento el juego del amor

Y tengo mucho miedo pero no puedo más

Tendré que exigirle verdad al corazón

Y es que tú y yo somos el uno para el otro

Si tus no estas yo ya no puedo respirar

Lo leo en tu mirada y esta escrito así

Y es que tú y yo somos el uno para el otro

Y es que no vez que tu eres para mi

Lo he leído en tu mirada y esta escrito

Así aquí en mi corazón.


	5. una cancion de amor

Capitulo 5

**Una canción de amor Gian Marco **

Aquella noche le parece interminable, le cuesta trabajo conciliar el sueño, no puede creer que apenas unas horas atrás, pudo volver a escucharla, claro que ella le reclamo su desaparición tan repentina, pero también es verdad que ella no quiso ahondar en el tema, solo fijo una cita para conversar del asunto al día siguiente.

Horas mas tarde se alista, no puede evitar preguntarse tantas cosas, por ejemplo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Darien?, el podía jurar que para esas alturas Serena se encontraría a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, para ese momento imaginaba que ella no recordaría mas su nombre.

—Ahora no importa más Darien Chiba, por alguna razón, la cual ignoro, Serena esta aquí, y en unos minutos mas podre verla.

* * *

**_sk_**

Es una mañana fría, Serena se frota las manos, para calentar su cuerpo, se siente nerviosa pero a la vez feliz, después de todo el numero desconocido resulto ser el de Seiya Kou, su corazón no le mintió. Aunque temblaba todo su ser al final se armo de valor y el por fin se digno a responder, que maravillosa sorpresa volver a escuchar su voz, claro que no es lo mismo escucharle por la radio—¿en donde están ahora esas chicas alborotadas?—sonrió, aquella felicidad se apoderaba de todo su ser.

—fue muy breve aquella conversación, un hola, tímido por parte mía y la voz de el, estoy segura que se sorprendió muchísimo cuando vio mi numero en su celular, pero se que le emociono escucharme, ahora todos mis temores se alejan, si no deseara verme mas no habría respondido—se dijo así misma mientras entraba a aquella cafetería, tomo asiento en la mesa que estaba en el rincón y se dispuso a esperar.

Varias veces se había citado con el pelinegro, pero esta ocasión era especial, en esta ocasión Serena por fin se había animado a aceptar sus mas profundos sentimientos, jugueteo con la azucarera, tomo una servilleta y dibujo en ella un corazón,— ¿Qué dirían las chicas si supieran que estoy en una cafetería esperando a Seiya Kou?, dirían que estoy loca, por supuesto ellas no le conocieron a ellas les gustaría que Darien y yo termináramos casados—suspiro

Aunque Mina, saltaría emocionada, Seiya Kou, ¡claro!, que me agrada—mina siempre me ha animado, aunque a ella le agrada Darien, a ella no le agradaba que me cerrase a una sola relación. Mina jamás ha perdido contacto conmigo fue ella misma quien me animo a buscarlo a no irme así sin verle por ultima vez.

Quizá ella me diría, que no debo estarme preguntando estas cosas en este momento lo importante es lo que decida yo, después de todo, soy yo quien debe elegir, y aunque Darien y yo vivimos una hermosa historia es verdad que todo ello se esfumo, quizá solo fue atracción física, después caímos en la rutina, volver con el seria un vano intento por detener el paso del tiempo aferrarme a lo que un día fue pero que ya no es mas, ¿Por qué me digo esto?, ¿acaso estoy dudando?, no ya no dudo mas…

Bombón, perdón llevas mucho aquí—aquella voz, aquella dulce voz, le hace olvidar todo lo que pasaba por su mente, un ligero temblor se apodera de su cuerpo vuelve la mirada para encontrarse con aquella encantadora y arrebatadora sonrisa, Seiya Kou yace a su costado, le da un beso en la mejilla, quisiera decir algo, cualquier cosa pero las palabras se niegan a salir. El pelinegro toma asiento justo enfrente de ella—perdón se que estas molesta, tengo tantas cosas que explicarte tanto que decir y no se por donde comenzar.

Serena concentro sus hermosos celestes en Seiya Kou sin decir palabra alguna, sencillamente dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, estiro su mano hasta tomar la de él, elevo sus celestes estrecho su mano—Sabes, pensé que ya no querías verme, sentí miedo de nunca mas volver a verte, te he extrañado tanto.

Aquellas palabras le dejaron mudo, Seiya estaba completamente ruborizado, estrecho la mano de ella con suma dulzura, las mejillas sonrosadas de Serena y aquel ligero temblor que se apoderaba de sus cuerpos.

_Hace mucho no sentía lo que siento_

_En este día no puedo explicarme nada_

_Solo tengo tu mirada aquí clavada entre mis ojos_

_Solo tengo un raro antojo de extrañarte_

_Cada día de ser parte de tus días_

—!discúlpame no era mi intención hacerte sentir así, es solo que!—es solo que, ¿Qué podría decirle?, lo que dijera no justificaba la forma en la que había actuado, decirle Serena no quería verte partir con el no lo soportaría por eso Salí de tu vida, te hacia al lado de Darien a estas alturas, no eso no bastaría.

—Lo importante es que estas aquí, ahora me siento tranquila, la verdad no estaba segura de querer estar con Darien, es curioso, no me di cuenta de ello hasta que—Serena volvió su mirada hacia la ventana, sus mejillas estaban completamente encendidas en un rojo intenso— Hasta que deje de verte, entonces no estuve segura de querer estar con Darien, la verdad el desapareció de mi mente en ese momento, solo pensaba en el ¿Por qué te habías marchado de esa manera?, solo—murmuro mientras bajaba la mirada en sus manos sostenía temblorosamente su bolsa— pensaba en verte de nuevo.

La voz de la rubia había bajado de tono, la velocidad entre cada palabra aumentaba Seiya sabia muy bien a que se debía, Serena solía hablar rápidamente cuando estaba nerviosa—Pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo?—sonrió la rubia temblorosa— que dirás de mi solo, ignora lo que dije, eso solo que tenia miedo de no verte mas, bueno pero eso no importa ya, estamos aquí, así que tomemos un café, ¡comamos un pastel!, me gustaría ir al parque, no se debo presumir que conozco a Seiya Kou, soy muy distraída disculpa estoy hablando rápido de nuevo…y yo bueno la verdad es que…

_Yo no puedo hablar de nada_

_Lo único que hago es mirarte_

_Una que otra carcajada_

_No controlo mis palabras_

_Y cuando voy a buscarte_

_Mis latidos se aceleran_

Entonces, toda duda desapareció de el—pero que tonto he sido—se dijo así mismo mientras contemplaba a la rubia la cual yacía temblorosa con la mirada fija en la ventana completamente sonrojada, los latidos de su corazón habían aumentado la velocidad—!por fin ha llegado el momento que tanto he anhelado!, sin embargo las palabras aun se niegan a salir, como decirlo, ¿Qué decir para no arruinar el momento?.

Seiya tomo asiento a su costado, Serena permanecía en silencio ya no sabia que mas decir, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, pero ahora se sentía tranquila, estaba cerca de Seiya tan cerca como antes, aunque en ese momento no era capaz de volver el rostro hacia el, se sentía feliz, por que podía sentirle, Seiya coloco su mano en el hombro de la rubia y recogió el cabello de esta hablándole dulcemente al oído—Bombón—murmuro el pelinegro.

La rubia volvió el rostro lentamente hasta quedar de frente ante los penetrantes zafiros del pelinegro, el cual yacía así vez completamente sonrojado—lamento todo el mal momento que te hizo pasar, la verdad, también sentí miedo, de perderte, de que te fueras con el, de no poder decirte lo que hace tiempo he tratado de confesarte, he sido un cobarde, pensé que lo mejor seria alejarme de ti, debí decirlo antes, yo—!ES SEIYA KOUUUUUUUUU!, grito una chica a sus espaldas y otras mas le siguieron—rayos!—soltó molesto el pelinegro.

Una risita escapo de la rubia—Adiós tranquilidad, será mejor que nos alejemos de aquí—dejo un par de billetes sobre la mesa, mientras el personal de aquella cafetería trataba de contener a aquellas chicas eufóricas, Seiya caminaba a prisa, sin soltar la mano de la rubia, la cual sonreía mientras aquella sensación dulce se apoderaba de su ser, entonces detuvo sus pasos ante el asombro del pelinegro el cual se volvió para mirarla.

¿Bombón que sucede?, ¿te he lastimado?, estas cansada—faltaban algunos pasos para llegar al automóvil del pelinegro, Serena permanecía de pie, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Seiya aun le tomaba de la mano, la rubia se lanzo a sus brazos en ese momento dejándole desconcertado—¡Seiya!, Me di cuenta de que a quien amo es a ti—le abrazo con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, Serena lloraba, entre sus brazos, era incapaz de volver el rostro al pelinegro, el cual apenas y creía lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

_De la penumbra nace una luz_

_Siento tus manos y presiento_

_Que eres tu que estas muy cerca_

_No puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta,_

ahora era el quien temblaba, de ansiedad, le sostuvo entre sus brazos, llevo su mano a la barbilla de la rubia buscando su mirada, sentía que el corazón le brotaba del pecho, cuantas veces imagino ese momento, cuantas canciones escribió, tratando de expresar sus mas profundos sentimientos, ¿Cuántas tardes construyo en su mente el momento ideal para confesarle su amor? Y ahora en ese momento, había sido ella, quien lo dijese todo, había enmudecido.

Tantas noches, se sintió preso de la desesperación, de la soledad, tantas veces sintió temor de perderla, renuncio a ella por eso, y ahora el hecho de renunciar a ella, había producido como resultado el por fin tenerle entre sus brazos, debía ser un sueño, una fantasía , pero la calidez de la rubia, el sentirla entre sus brazos, le decía que aquel momento era real.

_Solo quiero terminar esta corta melodía_

_Explicándote en mis días mis deseos_

_De quererte de poder volver a verte_

_De engreírte tiernamente_

_Cada minuto del día y cantarte eternamente_

_Una canción de amor_

—Te amo—murmuro el, mientras le obligaba lentamente a elevar la mirada, sus sonrosadas mejillas resaltaban aun mas sus hermosos celestes—te amo, desde el primer momento en que te vi, sonreír, amo tus gestos, tu mirada, tu dulzura toda tu persona, te amo tanto bombón—La rubia le miraba completamente enternecida—Seiya.

Sus cuerpos se acercaron lentamente, La rubia estrecho su mano contra su corazón, sus latidos se habían acelerado, Seiya acaricio las mejillas de la rubia con infinita ternura, sus labios temblorosos se unieron, por fin en un tierno beso, poco a poco, el ligero temblor desapareció, Seiya acaricio los dorados cabellos de la rubia, la cual entrelazo sus manos rodeando la espalda del pelinegro, quería eternizar aquel momento, había ansiado tanto llenarse del sabor de aquella rubia, pero la espera había valido la pena.

_De la penumbra siento que nace una luz siento tus manos _

_y presiento que eres tu que estas muy cerca_

_no puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta_

Serena permaneció así, abrazada a el, después de todo el era a quien amaba, lo había descubierto por fin, y estaba dispuesta a luchar por el, cosa que no seria necesaria, por que ella bien sabia que Seiya jamás le haría daño alguno.

Una ligera risita escapo de la rubia—¿Que sucede Bombón?—murmuro el, sin dejar de abrazarle.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras que le plasmaba un beso en los labios—-!solo que estoy feliz!—Seiya no dejaba de mirarla completamente embelesado-mi dulce Bombón-sonrió tras besarla nuevamente-debemos irnos de aquí-le murmuro.

¿Y a donde iremos?-pregunto tras abordar el auto—el sonrió, tras encender el motor, al lugar donde te conocí—¿y que pasara con Darien?—soltó tras varios minutos, la rubia no dejaba de mirarle y sonreírle en toda ocasión, pero aquel pensamiento le tomo por sorpresa, no pudo evitar recordar que todo había comenzado por ese sujeto.

—nada—respondió tranquilamente la rubia—El se ha marchado, tenia planes, que confió realizara, creo que después de todo el ya lo sabia—Seiya se estaciono frente a aquel parque.

—¿Como es que lo sabía?—le pregunto intrigado sin dejar de mirarla.

—si...—dijo sonrojada—La ultima vez que le vi, no dejaba de hablar de ti, me pregunto que sentía por ti, sabes, creo que el se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía lo mismo por el, es por eso que al marcharse, me dijo que me esperaría si deseaba alcanzarlo, y si no era así, el dijo que lo sabría comprender—suspiro tras contemplar aquella banca lugar donde le viese por primera vez.

Seiya le abrazo en ese momento—ya comprendo—murmuro

¿Y que pasara con tu carrera?—se aparto de el, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos—¿Qué pasara ahora con Seiya Kou?.

Seiya sonrió en ese momento—me había retirado por que estaba cansado dela farándula, las giras de todo, te conocí en ese momento, te ame desde el primer instante en que te mire sonreír, me había olvidado de todo esto, solo regrese por que pensé que, te irías lejos, y necesitaría estar entretenido no pensar mas, no pensar en ti

—¿querías olvidarme?—soltó mientras le miraba frunciendo el ceño—!pero que malvado eres!—Seiya se sonrojo por completo, mientras la rubia se acercaba a el cada vez mas—¿Qué habría pasado si yo no te hubiese buscado?, ¿estabas feliz de no verme?

Seiya agacho la mirada apenado—Habría asumido, que estabas feliz, no me necesitabas, pero jamás habría dejado de extrañarte, y no, no estaría feliz, por que desde que me aleje de ti, no volví a sentirme feliz.

Serena le contemplo conmovida—no estaría feliz, por que no estaría a tu lado—y nuevamente le abrazo.

Creo que solo somos un par de tontos—murmuro el—mientras que la rubia le besaba dulcemente—ahora ya nada importa, por que puedo estar contigo.

Te amo tanto mi dulce bombón—tras aquel dulce beso le siguieron varios mas, aquella tarde, el parque parecía tener un resplandor propio. Las personas transcurrían tranquilamente y en aquella banca aquellas dos siluetas, parecían no percatarse del transcurrir del tiempo, no había prisa, ni a donde ir, todo lo que querían lo tenían al lado suyo.

_Una_ _canción de amor _

_De la penumbra siento que nace una luz _

_Siento tus manos y presiento que eres tú_

_Que estas muy cerca_

_No puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta_

* * *

**_fin_ **

aqui es donde termina la historia es breve muchas gracias por su atencion y hasta la proxima! con amor raqui kou

_Hace mucho no sentía lo que siento en este día_

_No puedo explicarme nada solo tengo tu mirada_

_Aquí clavada entre mis ojos _

_Solo tengo un raro antojo de extrañarte cada día _

_De ser parte de tus días_

_Yo no puedo hablar de nada lo único que hago _

_

* * *

_

Es mirarte una que otra carcajada

_No controlo mis palabras y cuando voy a buscarte _

_Mis latidos se aceleran _

_Amor como en luna llena solo quiero regalarte_

_Una canción de amor de la penumbra siento_

_Que nace una luz_

_Siento tus manos y presiento que eres tú_

_Que estas muy cerca no puedo creer _

_Que tu amor abrió mi puerta, _

_Una canción de amor de la penumbra siento_

_Que nace una luz _

_Siento tus manos y presiento que eres tú_

_Que estas muy cerca no puedo creer _

_Que tu amor abrió mi puerta, _

_Solo quiero terminar esta corta melodía _

_Explicándote en mis días_

_Mis deseos de quererte de poder volver a verte_

_De engreírte tiernamente cada minuto del día _

_Y cantarte eternamente una canción de amor_

_De la penumbra ciento que nace una luz siento_

_Tus manos y presiento que eres tu que estas muy cerca_

_No puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta _

_Una canción de amor de la penumbra siento _

_Que nace una luz _

_Siento tus manos y presiento que eres tú_

_Que estas muy cerca no puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta_


End file.
